Una rana de chocolate
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: Con un pergamino en la mano y en la otra las ranas de chocolate estaba al frente de la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Esperaba que sus padres no se enojaran por mandar solo una rana de chocolate, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Pues Scorpius había conocido a la niña más hermosa. "Victoire. Victoire Weasley" -Oneshot-


Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad exclusiva de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el Reto "Parejas al azar" del Foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de Los Black.

**Pareja asignada:** Tercera Generación – Scorpius Malfoy & Victoire Weasley.

"**Una Rana de Chocolate"**

Apenas llegó a Hogwarts no se percató demasiado en las personas que había, notó que había muchos pelirrojos, que si bien sabía por su padre que era una familia muy grande ¿Weasel? Algo así era, ya no lo recordaba. Había quedado en la casa de Slytherin tal cual como sus padres y nada podía llenarlo más de orgullo ¡Se moría de ganas de mandarles una lechuza!

Y lejos de eso no estaba, se despertó temprano al día siguiente y se dedicó a escribir una carta extensa, con todos los detalles que podía recordar. Tomó dos ranas de chocolate que le enviaría a sus padres con la esperanza de que sonrieran y la comieran en tranquilidad. Con una letra clara y pulcra a pesar de su corta edad, cerró el pergamino. Se visitó con tranquilidad y salió de las mazmorras rumbo a la lechucería.

¿Y dónde quedaba la lechucería?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea-confesó avergonzado.

¡Por supuesto que no iba a saber! Acababa de llegar anoche, solo había escuchado de la lechucería cuando su madre le decía que tenía que ir todos los días allá para mandarle una carta. Pues bien, a su madre se le olvidó decirle donde quedaba aquel lugar.

-Umh. Bien, solo me queda explorar-se dijo así mismo algo acojonado. Él era un niño bastante curioso, le gustaba recorrer cada centímetro de su mansión, pues a pesar de que tenía once años, cada vez que la recorría conocía un lugar nuevo. Pero no conocía Hogwarts, solo unos lugares como el Gran Comedor o las mazmorras donde quedaba su casa, pero nada más. Se iba a perder de inmediato, no, espera.

Ya estaba perdido.

No solo no sabía dónde quedaba la lechucería, sino que también no sabía dónde estaba él en esos momentos.

Se empezó a angustiar de forma rápida. Estaba solo, solo en aquel castillo tan grande. No tenía ni siquiera su varita y aunque la tuviera no era capaz de hacer un hechizo bien. No estaba su madre, ni mucho menos su padre para que lo buscaran, ni siquiera estaba a su lado su elfina para calmarle el llanto que se empezaba a acumular en él.

-_¡Feliz mañana estudiantes! ¡Es hora de que se levanteeen!_-el pequeño se asustó de inmediato y se escondió detrás de unas armaduras que habían en el pasillo. Vio a un ¿Fantasma? Haciendo ruido con una olla en la cabeza y otra en el brazo mientras la golpeaba fuertemente con una pala.

-¡Peeves! ¡Peeves! ¡Deja de armar alboroto! ¡Llamaré al Barón Sanguinario!-vio a un hombre que cojeaba un poco debido a la edad quizás mientras le seguía un gato bastante feo. Los vio alejarse del pasillo aunque aún escuchaba el canto desafinado y alborotado de aquel Peeves.

Salió de su escondite y se quedó ahí, en medio del pasillo. Las personas de los cuadros le hablaban pero él ya no escuchaba nada por el llanto. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pálidas. Estaba solo, en un lugar que no conocía, con un loco con una olla y un viejo con un gato. No quería saber qué otras cosas podría encontrar, no quería averiguarlo. ¡Quería a sus padres!

-¿Estás bien?-algo asustado dejó de llorar y se giró ante aquel suave tono de voz. Sabía que tenía la boca abierta, pero no podía evitarlo. Frente a él y agachada para estar a su altura, estaba la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida.

¡Era preciosa!

-No-confesó algo avergonzado-Estoy perdido-levantó la mirada y miró a la chica quién soltó una leve risita.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-el niño notó que la joven era pecosa, pero que sus pecas eran bastante hermosas. Que tenía una cabellera larga y rubia platina tan transparente, y viéndose tan suave. Tragó un poco de saliva y se fijó en sus ojos grandes de color marrón.

-A la lechucería-mostró el pergamino que tenía en la mano. La joven se puso de pie y el pequeño pudo comprobar que era muy alta.

-Vamos, yo te enseño donde está-la joven le tendió su mano y de forma titubeante la aceptó.

Caminaron en silencio, podría decir que se había fijado en el camino a la lechucería para no perderse de nuevo, pero sería mentira. Estaba muy embelesado mirando a la joven alta. Notó que era de la casa de Ravenclaw y que llevaba una insignia de prefecta en su chaleco pulcro. Y a pesar de que fuera prefecta, no era como la correcta Lisa Zabini de su casa, ella llevaba unos botones desabrochados y sus manos estaban llenas de diferentes pulseras, tenía unos aros bastante extraños, parecidos a unos rábanos y a pesar de que su semblante fuera hermoso y casi griego, tenía cierto aire soñador y alegre en ella, como si en cualquier momento fuera a estallar en risas. Podría asegurar que amaría su risa.

-Acá es-ante el llamado se quedó observando el lugar, un cuarto grande y algo frío. Con un alfeizar abierto y lleno de lechuzas que ululaban sin parar. Había excremento de lechuza en el suelo y uno que otro ratón muerto. Fue donde su lechuza real, Orion. Le ató el pergamino y una rana de chocolate a la lechuza, después de darle la indicación, la hermosa lechuza salió volando rumbo a la mansión.

El pequeño se giró para ver como ella mandaba también una lechuza y apretó levemente la caja de rana de chocolate en sus manos, estaba nervioso, bastante nervioso.

-¿Recuerdas el camino?-preguntó la joven sonriéndole, y a pesar de que era mentira asintió levemente.-Entonces iré a hacer la ronda de la mañana. Nos vemos pequeño…-

-¡Espera!-le interrumpió con voz ahogada. Se acercó a leve pasitos hacia ella y con mucho valor tendió sus manos con la caja de rana de chocolate, que estaba un poco arrugada-Para ti, como agradecimiento-la joven con una sonrisa se agachó a su altura y tomó el pequeño presente.

-Eres un encanto, muchas gracias-le apretó levemente una mejilla que normalmente estaba pálida, pero ahora estaba algo sonrosada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Victoire-sonrió nuevamente-Victoire Weasley-la joven se puso de pie y fue hacia la entrada.-Nos vemos pequeño-se despidió con una mano alzada-Gracias por el presente.-el asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Le siguió con la mirada hasta que la joven desapareció, dejándole con una sensación inquietante en el pecho. Esperaba que sus padres no se enojaran por mandar solo una rana de chocolate, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

Pues Scorpius había conocido a la niña más hermosa.

Y estaría encantado de mandarle una lechuza todos los días con una rana de chocolate si fuera posible.

* * *

Me imagino al pequeño Scorpius de esa forma, recuerde que cuando entra a Hogwarts, Victoire está en su último año. Espero que les haya gustado, Besos!


End file.
